His only hope
by nayru9572
Summary: It's school visitation day at Akademi high, and of course both Mr. and Mrs. Aishi came back from America for a short while to see how their dearest daughter was doing. But while there they see a familiar face, sending them back down memory lane… One-sided Ryobaxhusband, one-sided RyobaxSaikou, rated M just to be safe.
1. The husband

**This pairing and some of the scenes are heavily inspired by Koumi-senpai's artworks on deviantart. Please check them out if you like this!**

School visitation day, the one day in the year where parents were allowed to visit Akademi High to observe their children's classes and activities.

Being the 'perfect' couple and parents they are, Mr. and Mrs. Aishi had of course temporarily paused their (Ryoba's) hunt for the journalist in America so they could come check on how their daughter was doing.

Mr. Aishi had been rather enjoying himself, actually.

His wife had been clinging to him non-stop, but that wasn't much different from how it was in America, where he _needed_ to be near her since his English was plain horrible.

She let him pick where they'd go when they weren't watching their daughter, and looking at all of the other people as they sat near the fountain (his favorite spot back in his schooldays) made him forget about his worries for a moment, as if he was still a student and blissfully unaware of Ryoba's obsession with him.

Of course his wife had to ruin it by blissfully pointing out the spot behind the tree she always watched him from in the past, but he didn't mind it too much.

It happened in the evening, when the classes had ended and the parents were invited to drink and snack in the specially decorated gym.

The couple had just finished making small talk with some of their ex-classmates who had also sent their kids to Akademi, and had been peacefully observing the goings-on in the room when Mr. Aishi noticed his wife tightening her grip on his arm.

"Ryoba, is something wrong?" He asked, following the direction her head was turned to see what had made her act so strange.

It was when he spotted slicked-back silver hair in the crowd that he realized why. Mr. Saikou, the head of Saikou Corp.

He had mixed feelings upon seeing the man who'd tried in vain to stop his wife's killing spree and keep them apart.

He rather liked him due to the man having tried so hard to save him.

But he also knew that, while saving him from Ryoba had no doubt been fueled by the man's sense of justice, there was another reason for trying to keep Ryoba celibate.

For whatever crazy reason, Mr. Saikou was very much _in love_ with Ryoba.

Why anyone would willingly want to be the object of her affections, Mr. Aishi still couldn't understand. Sure, she was beautiful, smart, athletic, witty, a hard worker, a great housewife and an even better mother, but Mr. Aishi found that the controlling, obsessed, jealous and homicidal parts of her personality negated all of these good traits.

Then again, he supposed there were just some people in the world who were into crazy, though he himself certainly wasn't one of them.

Unlike his own feelings, Mr. Aishi didn't have any doubt about what emotion fueled Ryoba's death grip on his poor arm: hatred.

She considered Saikou her greatest enemy, even more than the journalist. There were two probable reasons for this.

One: unlike the journalist whom no one cared about in case he 'disappeared', Saikou was the head of a gigantic, influential and famous corporation. There'd be more than a little fuss if he were to die or disappear, especially in suspicious circumstances.

Two: the man had almost succeeded in at least keeping them apart, having somewhat crashed their wedding to do so.

Mr. Aishi still remembered how he had been forced and threatened leading up to it, and how hard he had to hold back the tears as he stood at the altar with his already 3 months pregnant fiancée at his side.

It was a western-styled wedding, and Ryoba looked absolutely gorgeous in her flawlessly white wedding dress, but this was of little comfort to him.

But just when the priest asked if there were any objections to their marriage, someone stormed into the chapel, voicing out loud the words in his heart.

Saikou had come to literally drag Ryoba out of the chapel, leaving everyone inside stunned.

As the soon-to-be-Mr.-Aishi came out of his stupor, he realized his chance and dashed out of the chapel, not paying attention to the wedding guests cheering about how he was doing well in trying to get his wife back.

There wasn't a hair on his head that thought about it.

Instead, he sprinted all the way to his house, driven by the sheer want of not wanting to spend the rest of his life with Ryoba, and started packing his bags, intending to flee the country.

But without him even noticing, Ryoba suddenly appeared behind him.

"What are you doing, _darling_?" She asked in a threatening and by now all-too familiar tone of voice.

"R-Ryoba!?" The groom cried out as he turned around.

The bloodstains on her dress made him fear the worst for Saikou.

"Well?" Ryoba asked, her hands creeping to a pocket knife lying on the nearby table.

"I-I-I was… packing! For our honeymoon, you see!" Ryoba ignored how obvious a lie it was, and instead morphed her face into a delighted one.

"Oh darling! I'm so happy to see how excited you are for this!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close for a hug.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you, dear: for a moment there I thought you were getting cold feet!" As she said this Ryoba audibly clicked open the pocket knife she still had in her hand.

"O-of course not, Ryoba! Nothing," he had to swallow for a moment there, "would make me happier!"

"Oh, you always know exactly what to say to make me happy, dear!" Ryoba buried her face in her groom's neck, and the man could hear a soft thud as she dropped the knife on the floor, letting out a relieved sigh. Ryoba would never kill him, but he already knew from experience that she was more than willing to… _discipline_ him if he acted out of line. The hentai manga he read as a teenager never made clear just how unpleasant being on the receiving end of that kind of punishment was in real life.

"But you know," Ryoba whispered in his ear in a way that he would've found attractive had he not been scared out of his mind, "we can't have our honeymoon before our wedding."

They married the same day, only in private and without Saikou there to interrupt them.

The newly-dubbed Mr. Aishi (the only wedding tradition Ryoba broke that day was the part about taking on her husband's name) had actually believed his wife had killed Saikou, until he read an article in the newspaper months later after they'd returned from their honeymoon that the heir of Saikou Corp. had finally woken from his months-long coma after being admitted to the hospital the day of their marriage.

The article the day after mentioned how his father had sent him to study abroad, not willing to share the reason for this decision with the papers.

In the end, Mr. Aishi never learned what happened between Ryoba and Saikou that day, and he decided it might be better that way.

Years later he'd learned of Saikou's return to take up the family business, but he never saw the man in person again until this day.

(He hadn't seen him at all, actually, since his wife had the tendency to turn off the TV or tear up the newspaper articles whenever they showed his picture.)

"Darling, I'm not feeling too well. Can we leave?" Ryoba shook him out of his musings, asking this as she hid her face in his shoulder.

"But what about Ayano?"

"I'm sure our daughter can take care of herself. I'll text her when we're at the airport, but let's leave now, please!" Despite her pleading tone, Mr. Aishi knew there was no objecting to his wife's decision and agreed, heading for the car with her still clinging to his arm.

As they were leaving the gym, he threw one last look behind him at Mr. Saikou, only to see him staring at his wife's back.

It was nice to confirm that even after all these years, the man still hadn't given up on the crazy idea of getting together with his wife.

It gave him the hope that he might take action again, once they'd return from their (Ryoba's) journalist hunt in America.

 **This is the first part of a three-shot I'm planning on doing about Mr. and Mrs. Aishi and their relationship with Mr. Saikou, each part from a different POV.**

 **I got the idea (and became a fan of this pairing) from Koumi-senpai's works about them on deviantart. So if you like this, be sure to check them out if you haven't already!**


	2. The wife

**Somehow I managed to turn this chapter into a first-person POV without realizing it… I personally like it, but I hope people don't find the contrast between this chapter and the previous one jarring. Please let me know if you do: I might upload an extra chapter with changed POV's if people request it.**

 **In any case, enjoy!**

We were being the perfect married couple on what was turning out to be a perfect school visitation with much bringing up fond old memories.

So of course, _that man_ had to show up and ruin it.

The moment I laid eyes on the back of his head, with his usual slicked-back silver hair (over seventeen years and he _still_ sports the same hairstyle?), I subconsciously tightened my grip on my dear husband's arm.

It might have happened seventeen years ago, but I still hadn't forgotten how he'd abducted me _on my wedding day_ as I was standing at the altar with my soon-to-be-husband (oh how dashing he looked in that white suit).

I'd thought it my victory as I saw his agonized face in the crowd as I'd passed him.

Him, wearing a black suit drinking some kind of red wine as he watched me with an agonized face.

Me, all dolled up for my big day with the brightest smile ever on my face, happy and – most importantly of all – _victorious_.

He'd tried to prevent me from eliminating those harpies, one by one, and failed. He never tried to accuse me though, having seen what happened to that journalist. (I could only hope that once more he'd learn his lesson after I permanently removed the man.)

He couldn't do anything after I'd brought my beloved senpai to our love nest and taught him just how much I loved him, and how much he loved me.

And even after we returned to school to finish our education and graduate, he didn't make a move, only staring at me with an unreadable expression every time I passed him in the hallway. I'd learned of his pining for me not long after eliminating my second rival, but I never returned his affections in the slightest. I had no interest in a man desperate enough to try and snatch a maiden away from her destined one. Besides, senpai was always the only one for me.

I remember feeling so happy at the altar, saying my vows together with my handsome groom.

But Saikou had always been unable to cope with a loss, and so he had to spite me once more, at the worst possible time.

He ruined my wedding by dragging me away despite my protests, even going so far as to bring me to a motel room he'd prepared beforehand! It was too bad that I'd grown lax in my victory, not bringing a knife to the wedding.

I struggled when he pushed me on the bed, but Saikou had always been the best when it came to athletics back in our school days.

I'd practiced no less than him back when I needed to gain the strength to eliminate my rivals, but in the end he was still a man and naturally stronger than me. Even when I snatched the just-sharp-enough letter opener lying on top of the drawer next to the bed as he pushed me down, even with it hidden behind my back without him knowing, I just didn't have enough strength to wrench my wrists free from his grip to stab him!

But my cunning got me out of that unpleasant situation, aided by Saikou's one fatal flaw: even as he had me pinned down on the bed, intending to ravage me, the man still had somewhat of a conscience.

I simply had to act scared for a moment, like a woman who didn't want to have her virginity taken like that by a man she didn't love. That was all it took for him to hesitate.

 _That was all it took for him to loosen his iron hold on my wrists for a moment._

Before he could even comprehend the situation, I'd stabbed him hard enough with the letter opener to lodge it somewhere in his chest. Thinking back on it I must've obviously missed his heart, but in my defense, I was in a tough spot at the time.

I pushed him off me, his body limp in shock, only to sadly conclude that I'd gotten some of his blood on my dress! But it didn't matter, since my special day was ruined already.

Still, I was in a hurry, so I didn't have time to check if the wound was fatal, or to personally drag his suffering out.

I simply taunted him for what I thought was the last time as he laid there, bleeding out on the bed, before leaving the motel and hurrying to senpai's house at the time.

I got there just in time to prevent him from fleeing.

Salvaging what I could we married the same day, and soon left for our honeymoon, not even thinking about the man I'd left to bleed out in a motel room.

It was mere weeks before Ayano's birth that I saw a news channel comment on the miraculous waking of Saikou Corp's only heir from his coma. I angrily turned off the channel.

But as luck would have it, his father banished Saikou to study at a university overseas, not even allowing him to return to Japan for the holidays.

I honestly thought I'd scared the pest off enough to make him leave me alone, but since he was calmly holding a conversation in the same room as me, it was clear that he wasn't taking steps to avoid me.

Right after his conversation partner left, a student still at school bumped- WHAT WAS HE DOING TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER!?

My hand immediately shot to the knife hidden in my purse as I wanted to march over there and slit his throat, but my dear Ayano quickly moved on, probably not even realizing what kind of scum she'd been talking to.

It was after she'd left that I realized that murdering him with all of these witnesses present was probably not a good idea, no matter how right it'd feel: I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on my darling from prison, after all, and having to move away to escape the authorities was _so_ inconvenient.

As if sensing me, Saikou turned, and our eyes met.

And even as I gave him my fiercest glare, _he_ _smirked_. It was then that I knew that the insane bastard still hadn't given up on me, not even after I'd left him comatose and hadn't seen him for seventeen years.

I'd admire his dedication to me, if he wasn't such a thorn in my side.

Unable to stand his presence any longer, I turned my gaze away to hug my husband.

"Darling, I'm not feeling too well. Can we leave?"

The kind man was concerned for Ayano, but I managed to set his priorities straight, and we left right away.

But even as we sat on the plane to America, I still couldn't get that smirk out of my head.

I briefly considered moving to another country altogether, but no, that could get in the way of Ayano and her senpai. I wouldn't do that to her.

I'm nothing if not a loving mother and wife, after all.


	3. The hope

Mr. Saikou had known the Aishis would be at the school that day. Of course he did: it was why he'd come. It wasn't as if his daughter was even going to directly partake in the lessons, after all.

Though he supposed that wasn't really good reasoning, since he'd been the one to forbid her from going while Ryoba's daughter was 'claiming her senpai', as he'd once heard Ryoba put it.

Wait, no, that was what she'd called whatever she was doing to him the month both of them disappeared from the school. If Saitou's intel was correct (which it always was), the young Miss Aishi was still in the process of 'removing the pests', once more borrowing the Ryoba dictionary.

Either way, Saikou's reasons for coming to the school for visitation day was just one: to see Ryoba again after so many years. Unlike her, he didn't have a habit of stalking the person he loved (or at least not more than following any big changes in her life), so he wasn't completely certain what to expect.

What he saw when he caught a glimpse of her in the gym wasn't disappointing: she looked stunning as always. But of course she did: her 'dear' husband was with her after all.

Still, the last time they'd met was when she was still 19 years old, on her wedding day. She'd clearly grown some since then, now being a beautiful grown woman, dressed to entice, but still being proper and covering far too much to some men's liking. Saikou supposed she only wanted her husband to see those parts of her.

He was also fairly certain her chest had grown even more since he'd last seen her, at least one or two sizes, but that was just more of her to look at.

But even so, what had made him fall in love with Aishi Ryoba weren't her looks, though what else it was even Saikou himself didn't know. Perhaps he was just really into crazy.

As he conversed with other parents or teachers, he could sometimes see Ryoba glaring at him from the corner of his eye. It was nice to know she hadn't forgotten about him, though Saikou could guess what was the main reason for the look of unbridled hatred in her eyes.

"No, no, no! Let me go! You're ruining my wedding!" Ryoba yelled that day seventeen years ago when Saikou was literally dragging her out of the chapel she was going to have her wedding in. She tried to pry his hand off hers, but failed.

"Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for marrying you," was Saikou's answer, determined not to let this last chance pass him by.

"What?! No! I want my senpai!" More trying to wrestle herself free from the man's grasp, more failing.

"Do you think you have a choice?" Saikou asked, glancing back to look at her face.

"Wh-what?" Ryoba had clearly not expected the sentence, which was almost exactly what she'd once said to her senpai. Saikou knew this, and supposed that she didn't like the idea that brought forth.

"I'm just learning from you," he continued as he dragged her in the direction of a nearby motel. After forming this last-minute idea, Saikou had hastily made a reservation there, also making sure there wouldn't be anyone to ask questions.

"You're crazy!"

"Of course I am: that's why I want you."

She looked quite beautiful on the bed, even as she struggled, her white wedding dress only enhancing her natural beauty.

But Saikou knew that he didn't have the luxury of admiring her appearance, since sooner or later Ryoba would manage to break free: she always did.

And so he leant forward and did what he'd been wanting to do for the past two years: he kissed her.

Ryoba tried to resist, of course, biting his lip so hard it bled. But the man wasn't to be deterred by something like this, only deepening the kiss.

Had it been any other woman, Saikou would've never done something like this. He had a great sense of justice, and wasn't willing to force himself upon a woman simply because she was marrying to someone else.

But Aishi Ryoba was anything _but_ just another woman.

She was a monster, a murderer and had been about to force a man who was terrified of her into marriage. And who knows what things she'd done without Saikou anyone ever finding out?

Was it truly that bad of him to give her a taste of her own medicine? Not to mention how this gave her fiancée the chance to pack his bags and flee while he still had a chance.

His one hand had both of Ryoba's pinned above her head, his other slipping beneath her skirt as he continued to ravage her mouth, not minding how she was presumably trying to bite his tongue off.

It was when his gloved hand made contact with the bare skin of her thigh that Ryoba let out a strange sound, muffled by his mouth on hers.

Saikou couldn't immediately place it. Rather than a growl or a moan – either of which he'd considered possible in this situation – it was more like… a whimper?

Ryoba struggled with her body some more, no longer focusing on hurting him, but rather trying to get away. But Saikou was still on top of her, making it a futile effort.

He broke the kiss and looked at her face to see what exactly was going on with her, and froze.

There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"No, don't, please…! I-I was… saving myself for…" She shivered as the tears started rolling down her cheek, having changed from a vicious monster to a trembling girl in a matter of seconds.

This sudden transformation completely shocked Saikou, who had no idea Ryoba could even cry at all.

Needless to say, he felt horrible, even loosening his grip on her for a moment as the realization of what he had been about to do sunk in.

That had been a big mistake.

One moment Ryoba had just been lying there softly crying, the next she was sitting up, her hands on a sharp letter opener she'd gotten from who-knows-where which was now lodged into Saitou's chest.

He stared at it, too dazed to even comprehend the situation for several seconds.

By the time he finally realized she'd _stabbed_ him and he was _bleeding_ , Ryoba had already shoved him onto his back.

His hands instinctively moved to where the letter opener stuck out, attempting to stop the bleeding even a little.

"Now look what you've done: my dress is ruined!"

Saikou could only watch as Ryoba grumbled a little before slinging her legs over the bed's edge and standing up, not seeming all that bothered by the red stains on her formerly pure white dress.

She made her way to the door, apparently intending to let him bleed to death on the bed.

But as she reached for the doorknob she suddenly stopped, seemed to mull something over before finally turning back to him, a sadistic smile gracing her lips – which Saikou now noticed were stained red, presumably from the blood created when she'd bitten his lips. He would've found it beautiful, matching her blood-stained dress… if he hadn't been too busy worrying about bleeding out.

He'd thought she'd decided to finish him off, but to his surprise she leant over him, her chest slightly pressing against his and her long locks of hair tickling his face and neck.

Her breath was warm against his ear when she whispered in a tone he would've definitely found attractive if he hadn't been dying.

"You foolish boy," she chided – no, mocked – him.

"Did you honestly think there was still anything pure left in me? I've already given my all to senpai."

She now looked him in the eyes as she said: "How else do you think I managed to convince him to marry me so soon?"

What Saikou saw then was an expression he had never seen Ryoba make before, and a memory that would haunt him forever.

With closed eyes, Ryoba gave him a genuine, happy smile.

It was positively breathtaking.

As she smiled, she lightly patted her belly two times, and Saikou immediately realized what she was talking about.

In all honestly, he was surprised.

He'd known her to murder, lie, steal, manipulate, all for the sake of getting together with the man she loved. But even so, he'd never expected her to go as far as to let herself be impregnated at the young age of 19, simply so she could convince her senpai to marry her more easily.

Having made her announcement Ryoba pushed herself off the bed, practically skipped to and opened the door humming a classic wedding song underneath her breath, and closed it behind her, leaving Saikou alone to slowly bleed out.

But despite his taste in women trying to prove the opposite, Saikou wasn't the type to just die.

Perhaps she had been pressed for time, but Ryoba forgot to search the pockets of his black suit.

With a trembling, blood-stained hand, Saikou took his cellphone and dialed the number of his personal butler, whom he trusted above all else.

"Yes, young master Saikou? How can I be of assistance?" The familiar calm voice on the other side of the line was a comfort, but even that voice lost its nerve when Saikou started coughing up blood, even though the owner couldn't see it.

"Young master, what's wrong?" Saikou didn't get the chance to say much more than the motel's address and the number of his room before the blood loss was starting to get to him, blurring his eyesight.

"Young master hold on: I'll be right there!"

If the butler said anything else after that, it was already lost on Saikou, who was slowly starting to lose consciousness.

The next time he woke up was months later in a hospital bed.

He'd immediately noticed his body felt frailer than usual, but it wasn't until one of the nurses explained he'd been in a coma for months that he realized why.

His father visited him exactly one time during his stay in the hospital.

All he said was that he'd had to do a lot of work to clean up the mess left, making sure to underline how disapproving he was of Saikou's behavior bringing shame to the family.

For a while Saikou thought his father was actually angry about him having been put into a coma, until he realized someone had probably mentioned seeing him forcibly drag a woman in a wedding gown to the motel.

His father also mentioned how he'd enlisted Saikou into a prestigious university overseas (read: banished), where he would stay until he finished his studies and finally began to behave himself properly.

And indeed, the moment Saikou was discharged, he was picked up by some of his father's bodyguards and escorted right to the plane, not even allowing him the chance to find out what had happened to Ryoba and her senpai. Well, it wasn't as if he couldn't imagine what Ryoba would've done after fleeing from him.

Admitting his temporary defeat, Saikou decided to try and appease his father for the time being.

Not even two months later he'd already married and knocked up the woman his father had picked out for him.

The woman was beautiful, talented, well-educated and, most importantly of all, _completely sane_. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call her the perfect trophy wife for someone like Saikou.

And yet, no matter how passionate he tried to be, whenever they slept together he found the look in her eyes boring.

Sure, those lively eyes were an improvement compared to the lifeless ones Ryoba had shown him the first couple of times they met, but they were nothing compared to the fierce glares the Japanese woman used to give him, not to mention the look he _imagined_ she saved up for her husband and only him.

He also had to try very hard not to try and convince his wife to wear a black wig and a Japanese schoolgirl uniform at night, fearing that his father would never let him return if he found out.

Despite not being in love with his wife, Saikou did feel affection towards the daughter she'd produced, who resembled him more than anyone else. She still had the face and beauty of her mother, however.

But even so the lack of love in the relationship wasn't mendable with just a child, and so Saikou divorced a couple of years later.

And then came the day he could finally return to Japan, not just because he'd behaved and graduated, but also because his father wanted to see his granddaughter in the flesh.

Not long after Saikou officially became the head of the company, though his father still kept an eye on him for a couple of years to make sure he didn't do something foolish again. And so he went back to acting like the perfect son, keeping it up even after having regained his father's trust, having convinced himself he could move on from Ryoba, who'd only drag him down.

… And yet, the moment he heard about the school invitation day, he immediately started making arrangements.

And there he was, reminiscing about the past as Ryoba still glared at him.

His conversation partner had just moved away when one of the students still at school for club activities accidentally bumped into him.

Saikou immediately recognized the girl, but he would've done so even if he hadn't read her file beforehand.

Aishi Ayano looked remarkably like her mother, after all.

"Sorry about that, mister," she politely apologized with a bow.

"Don't worry about it," Saikou answered.

"You're Aishi Ryoba's daughter, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes… do you know my mother?"

"We went to school together. You look a lot like her."

"I see."

Saikou gazed at her absentmindedly, wondering about what kind of relationship the girl had with her mother.

He imagined Ryoba terrorizing her whenever the girl's father paid her any attention. He simply couldn't fathom the idea of Ryoba being willing to share her husband with anyone, not even her own daughter.

And yet, he suddenly felt a shiver run through his body, and he didn't have to think long about what was causing it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, but I still have things to do, so…"

"It's fine, enjoy your day further."

"You too." And with that the girl walked off. Saikou wondered if she was going to stalk her senpai, or try to do something about her rivals. To be completely honest, he didn't care. The girl might've looked like her, but she still wasn't Ryoba, after all.

Speaking of which…

Saikou turned around, directly meeting Ryoba's eyes, who was giving him the fiercest death glare he'd ever seen.

It seemed like he'd been completely off the mark when it came to Ryoba's feelings for her daughter, and in a way it made sense.

He'd seen the Aishi couple walking around school earlier, Ryoba taking delight in anything that reminded her of her time with her senpai.

She truly treasured anything about him, and the things concerning their relationship in particular.

And what better gift was there to a woman like that, than a living and breathing reminder of the love she'd shown her husband?

Why, her love for her daughter was probably second only to her love for her husband!

This thought brought a grimace to Saikou's face, but Ryoba seemed to have misinterpreted, angrily turning her face away to bury it in her husband's shoulder.

Saikou pitied the man, he honestly did. He himself loved Ryoba, yet he still wouldn't have liked the idea of having her clinging to him 24/7, scaring away any women coming close, no matter how harmless their intentions. And Mr. Aishi wasn't even in love with her. How the man managed to retain the will to keep on living, Saikou would never know.

The couple soon left the gym, presumably returning to America, though Saikou still hadn't found any intel on what exactly they were doing there other than looking for someone.

His gaze found its way to Ryoba's retreating back, lingering in that direction a while after she'd left.

Eventually he moved to take a sip from his wineglass.

He'd let her go for the moment, but Saikou promised himself one thing: next time he managed to corner Ryoba like he'd managed to do so many years ago, he wouldn't let her go.

It wasn't like he had a conscience to hold him back anymore, after all.

 **And that was the last chapter!**

 **I realize that all three chapters repeated certain parts, but I did this on purpose so the different viewpoints stand out more. I hope no one found it too boring like this.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll be writing anything else for this couple anytime soon, since 1: there's not a lot of fanworks to draw inspiration from and 2: I'm not used to writing a relationship such as this.**

 **But regardless of the future, I want to thank everyone who's read this far, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
